Irken Technology
Elevator.png|Zim's elevator Invader Zim Control Brain by ckret.jpg|an Irken control brain Vlcsnap-235587.png Vlcsnap-238383.png Vlcsnap-2521041.png Vlcsnap-374241.png Vlcsnap-374886.png Vlcsnap-375224.png Vlcsnap-375413.png Vlcsnap-377026.png Vlcsnap-384783.png Vlcsnap-385277.png Vlcsnap-385677.png Vlcsnap-387825.png Vlcsnap-390910.png Vlcsnap-391248.png Vlcsnap-392190.png Vlcsnap-393580.png Vlcsnap-395312.png Vlcsnap-397618.png Vlcsnap-409944.png Vlcsnap-417204.png Vlcsnap-418069.png Vlcsnap-429670.png Vlcsnap-435380.png Vlcsnap-440676.png Vlcsnap-442006.png - -.jpg|Zim's lab. Viral tank 2.jpg|Irken Viral Tank Zim's_technology.png|Zim's lab. Irken technology is some of the the finest in the universe, surpassing many others such as the Vortian's by far and is some of most feared from of technological advancements in the universe. The Irken Empire uses this advanced weaponry and other advancements to spread thier influence and conquest throughout the universe. The most advanced forms of Irken technology is used by The Irken Armada. Irken High Tech Computers Irken technology is vastly superior to many alien technologies wide spread across the universe. Irken high tech computers can manipulate holograms into solid objects and can shrink themselves to be mircrobial in size so they can be stored along with other computerized mechanisms in a tiny pen-drill like capsule. They are also touch screen, so you can never have a limit or shortage of buttons to press. Said computers can also self defend themselves if they get into the wrong hands One can also download their personality on to your computer's interface and interact with it through voice interface, which will remain loyal at all times. Irken high tech computers are equipped with a long distance communication network so they can contact other Irkens across the empire and the universe. Nanobot technology is widely used among the Empire, from shapeshifting swords to auto-repairing spaceships. Irken Biological Influences Irkens have invented eye implants which enable enhanced vision, along with implants in their antennae which transmit beams of electrons, which in turn bounce off of things nearby and back to the antennae. This is used for interstellar missions, as not every object in space has an atmosphere for sound tracking, and must be located in other ways. Irken PAKS are also attached to their user's lungs, allowing for Irkens to breathe in atmospheres different from Irk's. Irken Invader uniforms are also equipped with airtight space helmets that are projected over from their collars. Irken Military Vessels There are many different types of categories of Irken ships that make up the vast Irken Armada such as shuvvers, ringcutters, spittlerunners ,viral tanks, rippers and the Massive itself. The Massive The Massive is Almighty Tallest Red and Purple's personal military vessel and the flagship of the Irken Armada. In it, the Almighty Tallest oversee the progress of Operation Impending Doom 2 and reside most of the time. The Massive is supremely powerful in all aspects of military might and can withstand many things, such as heavy lasers and extreme heat. It was commissioned by Almighty Tallest Miyuki and was built on Planet Vort before the it was conquered. As the Massive's name indicates, it is of gargantuan size and the biggest in the whole Irken fleet. The ship appears to be made up of different combinations of Irken military ships such as the Viral Tank the Spittle Runner, Ringcutter, The Ripper, and the only seen weaponry on board the Massive is a traditional laser cannon and a laser frame. The presence of the Massive in the Irken Armada makes victory a sure certainty for the Irken race. Spittle Runner Main article: Spittle Runner The Spittle Runner is the smallest and most common Irken ship. It is used by almost all invaders. Despite it's size, it is the most technologically advanced Irken ship, next to the massive. Viral Tank The Viral Tank is the second biggest ship in the Irken Armada after the Massive. It's huge size would suggest the ships strengh is great battle-wise in combat, and may hold multiple pilots. It can fire one laser from front and back. Like most Irken ships it is purple in color with a red front with the traditional Irken emblem. The Viral Tank appears to have a purple beetle like shell cover around it, which could be a replica of a creature native to Irk since the Irkens themselves are an insectoid race . Ring Cutter The Irken Ring Cutter is one many types ships flown in the Irken Armada. They are quite large in size, and ruby in color. Like the Massive, it can fire two lasers at its front. It is not commonly seen in the fleet, and appears to have sidepods like the Massive. Shuvver The Irken Shuvver is one of the more popular ships in the Irken armada. They are extremly powerful in combat and have great laser positioning technology. It is what carries out the organic sweep and the laser bombardment strike on planet in the final stage of conquest. Shuvvers can be seen raining down devastation upon planet Blorch wiping out the Slaughtering Rat People into extinction. shuvvers are always in the Irken fleet, and are nearly completely different in design from any other Irken ship, and the spikes on top are exclusive to it. It is first seen rotating around on an Irken computer screen in the opening credits of the Nightmare Begins, and looks similar to Tak's ship. Other Irken Technologies Laser Trashcans Irken technology also includes high-tech trashcans that use lasers to transform the garbage atoms into air or something else useful. As a result, the Irken Empire has almost no harmful byproducts unless they want to save it for dumping onto an enemy planet, which happens a lot. Some Irkens have illegally reprogrammed the trashcans to turn garbage into donuts, at a much smaller cost than buying them from stores. Nanobot Sweep The Nanobot Sweep in an alternate method of conquering planets. A bomb is dropped onto the planet which contains specially programmed nanobots that use lasers like the ones mentioned above to convert the land or gas into more nanobots untill there is enough nanobots to cause massive destruction. The nanobots crash into buildings, pour into caves where natives may be hiding, and cause other types of destruction. When this is done, the nanobots can be programmed to re-convert the planet into whatever the Irkens decide it should be. This is used if the planet has formidable defenses, seeing as the equipment is very expensive. Shock spears These spears are primarily wielded by slave drivers and palace guards. SIR Units SIR Units are information gathering robots used by Irken Invaders while invading planets. They can perform a variety of tasks, including the use of their heads as thermoses. Many Irkens have created their own equipment, weapons, and ships, or at least modified their standard technology. Category:The Irken Empire Category:Irken Experiments Category:Irken technology Category:Superweapons Category:Androids Category:SIR Units Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Canon Category:Irken weapons Category:Equipment Category:Universal Fanon Category:Cleanup Required